Savoureuses vengeances
by Felifaery
Summary: Les Maraudeurs, des élèves connus et appréciés de tous. Enfin presque... Certaines personnes ont bien décidé de leur faire payer leurs petites infamies, de manière... savoureuses...


**Disclaimer :** Cet univers fabuleux appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, je ne touche bien évidemment pas un centime (comme si quelqu'un pouvait en douter !) par contre le paiement par review est très apprécié !

**_

* * *

Nouvelle version de ce chapitre, la suite me trotte dans la tête, peut-être pour bientôt !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**

* * *

Première victime :**_** Sirius Black**_

Poudlard était silencieux. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon moment, ce qui n'empêchait pas Sirius Black de traîner dans l'école. Certes il était prudent et se gardait bien d'emprunter les couloirs éclairés, il fallait faire attention à ne pas se cogner dans Miss Teigne, Rusard ou pire… McGonagall.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir il fut surpris de remarquer un rai de lumière sous une porte. Sa curiosité piquée, il s'approcha furtivement. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait faire preuve d'aussi peu de discrétion, la base de toute sortie hors couvre-feu est de savoir cacher sa position. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa stupeur lorsqu'une vague de gloussements l'atteignit ! Mais à la réflexion il se dit que tout cela était parfaitement normal, les filles n'étaient pas connues pour leur jugeote. Arrivé à proximité, il s'aperçut que la porte n'était même pas complètement fermée, au mépris de la prudence la plus élémentaire ! A croire qu'elles voulaient se faire attraper.

Alors qu'il allait pousser brusquement la porte pour les surprendre, il suspendit son geste. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu son nom ! Il décida qu'espionner serait bien plus intéressant et il jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement…

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Oui il est mignon à croquer mais James… Il a bien plus de style. »

De nouveau gloussements accueillir cette tirade et Sirius eut du mal à ne pas émettre un grognement de contrariété, il avait du style lui-aussi ! Certes il n'avait pas le chance d'avoir une chevelure 'joueur de Quidditch' mais il avait plus de classe. Il secoua la tête, il délirait ! Depuis quand se sentait-il menacé par son meilleur ami ? De toute façon James n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine rousse, il ne lui ferait jamais concurrence auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Rassuré sur ce point, il prêta à nouveau attention à la conversation des jeunes filles derrière la porte. Il les connaissait de vue, peut-être même avait-il flirté avec certaines mais n'en avait fréquenté aucune… Du moins pour ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était loin d'être sûr. Ce dont il ne doutait pas par contre, c'est qu'elles faisaient partie de celles qui gloussaient bêtement à chaque fois qu'il les croisait.

« J'avoue, j'adorerais passer mes mains dans les cheveux de James, lança l'une d'elle en riant, mais dans le cas de Sirius, ces cheveux ne sont pas ce qui m'attire le plus. »

Elles ricanèrent toutes de concert et le Maraudeur en resta bouche bée. Lui qui pensait que seul les garçons avaient ce genre de conversation, il était estomaqué ! Par contre il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait beaucoup cette discussion, en face de lui, les filles jouaient les timides et n'osaient pas ce genre de compliments grivois.

« Son torse ? » demanda une autre en pouffant et rougissant.

Sirius se pencha légèrement en avant car elles avaient baissé d'un ton. Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'intérieur et s'aperçut qu'elles s'étaient penchées les unes vers les autres.

« J'aurais plutôt dit ses fesses », murmura la première avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

C'était déjà plus intéressant de l'avis du Maraudeurs. Il tendit encore l'oreille pour ne rien manquer.

« Et plus si affinité », ajouta une troisième dans un souffle.

Si le 'bang' sonore le surpris, ce fut encore pire quand la porte céda et s'ouvrit en grand ! Il avait pris appuis sur la poignée pour se pencher et fut donc entraîné dans le mouvement. Etalé par terre il espéra ne pas avoir trop perdu de sa superbe, mais à la réflexion, c'était elles qui devaient être le plus gênée, après tout ce qu'elles avaient raconté sur lui. Il se redressa lentement et fut surpris de les voir souriantes. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

« Si ce n'est pas une délicieuse surprise… »

Il se tourna vers la fille qui avait parler si suavement, elle était grande et maigre, avec un long nez droit et de courts cheveux bruns. Une Serdaigle s'il ne se trompait pas. Il lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre conversation », lança-t-il avec légèreté, sûr de lui.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction de honte ou de gêne, il en fut pour ses frais, il récolta juste des sourires rayonnant et des clins d'œil suggestifs. Sentant que les choses lui échappaient, il plongea discrètement la main dans sa poche pour la refermer sur… du vide. La surprise dut se lire sur son visage car elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Serait-ce ça que tu cherches ? » demanda une petite brune en jouant avec la baguette du garçon.

Il hocha distraitement la tête en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, la porte était derrière mais… elle était fermée ! Comment avaient-elles fait ça sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était un Maraudeur que diable !

Pourtant elles continuaient à le regarder sans rien faire, comme si elles se délectaient de son état actuel, il devait se reprendre, il était Sirius Black et aucune fille de lui résistait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air décontracté et fit un clin d'œil à une jolie blonde de Poufsouffle, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne rougit pas. Sans se laisser démonté pour autant, il s'approcha de celle qui tenait sa baguette et lui fit son regard le plus tendre. Elle le lui rendit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attentive.

« Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus enjôleuse.

– Non », répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation mais sur le même ton.

Il abandonna son air détendu et tendit le bras pour reprendre sa baguette. Un éclair bleu le toucha et la fille recula alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Il secoua la tête, sonné, et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras. Il baissa la tête pour constater qu'une chaîne s'enroulait autour de sa taille et entravait ses poignets. Une sueur glacée lui couvrit les tempes, la situation était totalement hors contrôle.

« C'est un chouette cadeau d'être venu à nous, Sirius, susurra l'une d'elle en lui frôlant la joue.

– Moi tu sais ce que je préfère dans les cadeaux ? » demanda la Poufsouffle blonde.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui avec un petit sourire et caressa lentement son torse.

« C'est retirer l'emballage… »

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, son cerveau refusait de coopérer et de formuler l'idée, mais l'une des filles s'en chargea pour lui :

« Vive le Black striptease ! »

Cette fois-ci ses illusions s'envolèrent, elles allaient vraiment le faire ?!

Il y eut un grésillement dans un coin de la pièce, une fille activait un vieux tourne-disque. Bientôt une musique s'éleva et un nouveau sort frappa le maraudeur. Il se retrouva brusquement sur ses pieds et lentement les boutons de sa chemise se détachèrent les uns après les autres. Paniqué il tira sur la chaîne mais ce fut inutile, elle ne bougea pas.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait mieux si je le faisais moi-même ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suave et chaude malgré son état de frayeur.

Pendant une fraction de secondes il y crut. Elles échangèrent des regards interrogateurs en cessant de glousser ou hurler… Puis elles éclatèrent de rire, balayant tous ses espoirs.

« Navrée Black, nous ne sommes pas des débutantes… Et puis ça a un côté très sensuel les chaînes… »

De nouveaux ricanements et le dernier bouton de sa chemise céda, le vêtement glissa le long de ses bras, dénudant entièrement son torse. Plusieurs flashs l'éblouirent et des sifflements lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Elles prenaient des photos ! Il essaya de reculer mais ses pieds semblaient soudés au sol.

Quand sa ceinture se déboucla toute seule, il crut hurler. Tétanisé, il la regarda tomber à ses pieds sous les cris déchaînés. Les flashs n'avaient pas cessé pour son plus grand malheur. Le bouton de son pantalon ne résista pas non plus et la fermeture éclair fut descendue avec une lenteur qu'il bénit malgré lui, mais bientôt son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes et il se retrouva en caleçon sous les hurlements hystériques.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, persuadé que c'était enfin terminé, elles avaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et elles avaient même des photos pour le prouver. Quand l'élastique de son sous-vêtement se mit à onduler comme muni d'une vie propre, il comprit que rien ne lui serait épargné. Jamais il n'avait vécu une telle humiliation, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable…

Alors que son caleçon commençait à glisser tout cessa brusquement. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elles s'étaient figées, attentives. D'abord surpris, il comprit en entendant des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Il voulut appeler mais un sort de silence le toucha avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Elles échangèrent des regards rapides et en quelques secondes elles réunirent leurs affaires, miniaturisèrent le tourne-disque et éteignirent presque toutes les lumières, avant de filer par une autre porte qui devait donner dans la pièce mitoyenne. La dernière à disparaître fut la petite brune qui lui avait pris sa baguette. Avec un sourire moqueur elle le libéra de ses sorts et lança le morceau de bois au sol, hors de sa portée.

Il resta figé un fraction de seconde avant de se mettre en mouvement, il avait peut-être le temps de se mettre à l'abri par le même chemin avant l'arrivée de la personne, peu importait qui. Il fit un pas en avant oubliant que son pantalon était toujours à ses chevilles, il trébucha et tenta de se rattraper, se rendant ainsi compte que ses mains étaient toujours entravé. Il s'étala de tout son long avec grand bruit et une plainte lui échappa.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sirius ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait être le pire, Rusard ou McGonagall ? Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se pass… Black ?! » s'écria une voix bien connue.

En fait il se trompait, il y avait elle aussi : Lily Evans ! Il se tortilla pour la regarder et prit conscience, devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille, d'à quel point il devait être ridicule. Malheureusement elle ne resta pas ainsi longtemps.

« Nom d'un crapaud cornu à quel jeu pervers jouais-tu ? s'emporta-t-elle.

– Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit-il lamentablement.

La préfète le foudroya du regard et sortit sa baguette pour l'aider. En quelques minutes il fut sur pied, incapable d'affronter son regard.

« Tu vas les chercher chez les Serpentard maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle froidement. Il n'y a qu'elles pour aimer les plans pareil. Je ne te savais pas si tordu Black. »

Il la regarda, estomaqué, après ce qu'il venait de subir c'était un peu fort.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça ! s'énerva-t-il. Je me suis fait avoir par surprise par des folles, c'est elles qui m'ont fait ça ! Et sans mon consentement, t'imagines bien ! »

Lily le considéra longuement avant d'être convaincue qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu essaye de me faire croire que Sirius Black le Maraudeur s'est fait coincer comme un débutant par une bande de poules gloussante ? Je ne marche pas. Mais j'aurais préféré ignorer tes jeux sexuels, je vais en faire des cauchemars. »

Elle frissonna et alla récupérer la baguette du garçon pour la lui rendre.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai, Evans ! s'offusqua-t-il. Même qu'elles se sont faites la malle par cette porte. »

Il désigna la porte du fond d'un air résolu mais n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcils dubitatif.

« Tu ne reconnais pas cette salle ? » demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que c'était la classe qu'ils utilisaient l'année passée pour les cours pratiques de défense contre les forces du Mal, donc la porte du fond donnait sur un placard ! Elles étaient piégées !

« Je n'y avais pas fait attention, rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui. Va donc voir, elles y seront. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec lassitude et poussa la porte, baguette en main. Elle éclaira l'intérieur mais n'eut aucune réaction. Elle revint vers lui cette fois clairement en colère. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

« Que tu n'assumes pas tes actes est une chose, Black, mais évite de me faire perdre mon temps ! cria-t-elle. J'aimerais finir ma ronde avant l'aube ! »

Il tenta de répliquer mais elle refusa de l'écouter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à leur disparition, il y avait un passage secret dans le coin, et foi de Maraudeur, il le trouverait comme il retrouverait ces pestes pour leur faire payer.

« Oh, j'oubliais, Black, reprit Lily. Cette petite escapade coutera vingt points à Gryffondor. »

Il voulut protester, mais sans les coupables il n'avait aucune preuve. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir mais se ravisa. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, elle le fixait avec animosité, sa baguette battant la mesure contre sa jambe.

« Euh, Evans, commença-t-il hésitant. Je… Tu…

– Quoi encore ?! T'as trouvé une autre coupable ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Mimi Geignarde peut-être ? Au moins elle, elle peut traverser les murs ! Ce serait plus crédible !

– C'est pas ça, c'est que… marmonna-t-il en réunissant son courage. Tu veux bien me raccompagner à la salle commune, j'ai… Au cas où elles seraient encore dans le coin… »

Cette soirée avait bien commencé mais s'achevait dans le ridicule total pour le Maraudeur. La préfète le toisa longuement, elle ne le croyait pas et il le savait très bien, comme il savait qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion… Finalement elle craqua et il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Sirius Black ! hurla-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas que je te rattache exactement comme je t'ai trouvé avant de prévenir McGonagall, je te conseille de filer ! M'étonnerais qu'elle se contente d'ôter vingt points à Gryffondor ! »

Le garçon la dévisagea un instant avant de se retourner et de partir sans demander son reste. A choisir, les filles lui semblaient moins terrible que la directrice des Gryffondor le trouvant dans une telle position…

Lily resta immobile un long moment après que l'écho des pas du Maraudeur se soit éteint. Soudain, sans aucune raison, elle éclata de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes au yeux. Lentement la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et les jeunes filles qui avaient délicieusement torturé Sirius sortirent l'une après l'autre du placard, observant avec amusement la préfète.

« J'en reviens pas que tu es réussi à tenir aussi longtemps ! s'exclama l'une d'elles avec admiration.

– Tu parles, hoqueta Lily, j'ai mal à la langue à force de l'avoir mordue et je te parle même pas de mes mains, je suis pas sûre de réussir à enlever mes ongles de mes paumes… »

Là-dessus, elles se retrouvèrent toutes à rire sans être capable de s'arrêter, c'était le plus long fou-rire qu'elles avaient jamais eu. Finalement, le ventre et les joues douloureuses, elle se calmèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

« J'espère que ça lui servira de leçon à l'avenir.

– Pas sûr, fit Lily songeuse, on parle de Black tout de même, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il est fait le lien entre sa manière de traiter les filles comme des objets et ce qui vient de lui arriver.

– C'est pas si grave, au moins c'était agréable. »

Des exclamations choquées et amusées accueillirent cette remarque, faisant rougir celle qui l'avait prononcé.

« Tu pourrais tout de même l'admettre Lily, insista la jeune fille toujours écarlate, il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

– J'avoue, acquiesça la préfète, c'est un beau garçon.

– Tu l'as reluqué ! » s'étonnèrent deux filles dans un bel ensemble.

Lily rosit et haussa les épaules, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'en serait privé, après tout ses amies avaient fait pire.

« Pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, les photos de Sirius Black avec sa plus belle expression de bête traquée seront prêtes demain pour le déjeuner, reprit une des filles. On commence la distribution ?

– Ce ne serait pas prudent, de telles photos renforceraient la méfiance des Maraudeurs, intervint Lily. Hors, nous en avons encore un à piéger, et puis il faut réfléchir à cette distribution, pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent remonter jusqu'à nous. Ce serait fâcheux. »

Ses amies acquiescèrent, cette vengeance ne valait que si elles s'en sortaient indemnes, une guerre contre les Maraudeurs leur serait fatale, elles n'avaient pas suffisamment l'habitude, il suffisait de voir le temps qu'elles avaient mis à mettre au point cette soirée et la prochaine.

« En parlant de ça, le Polynectar va encore faire effet longtemps ?

– Une dizaine de minutes, répondit Lily en regardant sa montre, ça va nous permettre de revoir notre plan pour notre seconde cible, vous ne pouvez pas regagner vos dortoirs avec ces têtes, si vous croisez vos doubles, ce serait compliqué.

– Dis Lily, il n'y a pas de risque qu'il s'en prenne à elles ? Je veux dire on s'est permis d'emprunter leurs corps et même si je ne les aime pas, je ne souhaite à personne les blagues des Maraudeurs.

– Aucun risque, assura la préfète, il leur suffira de se renseigner pour comprendre qu'ils ont été dupés. Emma Murray est à l'Infirmerie et personne ne peut échapper à Pomfresh ! Peggy Kaur se balade en béquille depuis deux jours et encore pour une semaine. Quant à Bridget Doyle, elle est rentrée chez elle pour les funérailles de son arrière grand-père. Avec ça, ils comprendront que les deux autres sont tout aussi innocentes… »

Surprise pas le silence qui suivit ses paroles, elle releva la tête pour remarquer que ses amies la dévisageaient.

« T'as vraiment pensé tout ! »

Elle rit et haussa les épaules, elle n'aimait pas laisser les choses au hasard, elle avait besoin de tout maîtriser.

« Bon et si on revoyait le cas Potter », lança-t-elle pour détourner la conversation qui la gênait.

Elle repassèrent tout le plan dans les moindres détails. Comme pour Black, elles s'étaient renseignées sur son emploi du temps – c'est fou ce que les filles qui sortaient avec Sirius étaient bavardes ! – et savaient que Potter avait une retenue avec Rusard deux jours plus tard. Lily s'était arrangée pour patrouiller dans la partie du château où le garçon effectuerait son travail – le concierge était tout aussi bavard en ce qui concernait ses idées de punitions –, elles avaient trouvé une salle idéale sur le chemin que prendrait obligatoirement le garçon pour regagner la salle commune – sauf s'il allait fouiner quelque part mais certaines choses restaient aléatoires pour le plus grand regret d'une certaine préfète.

« Je te trouve très enthousiaste, Lily, remarqua l'une des filles en la fixant avec insistance.

– J'avoue… Avec ce qu'il me fait subir je dois admettre que cette vengeance me paraît plus savoureuse que celle de Black. Je n'avais pas de griefs personnels contre lui. »

Elles se sourirent, mais elles savaient toutes que Lily n'en avait pas fini, elle paraissait trop songeuse.

« Une dernière chose, reprit-elle après un long moment. Après mon arrivée… Vous pourrez regagner vos dortoirs.

– Tu nous expliques.

– J'ai un petit plan pour faire pression sur notre cher capitaine de Quidditch, pour mettre fin à ses déclarations enflammées. »

Ses amies la regardaient avec insistance mais elle semblait ne pas les voir, un petit sourire à faire frémir un troll étirait ses lèvres. Les jeunes filles qui retrouvaient lentement leurs véritables apparences, échangèrent quelques coups d'œil curieux, mais aucune n'avait de réponse. L'une d'elles se décida enfin à interpeller la Gryffondor.

« Hum ? Oh pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa Lily. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vous en dirais pas plus… pour l'instant. Mais si tous se passe bien je serais débarrasser de lui jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. »

Elle avait piqué leur curiosité, il en fallait beaucoup pour se défaire d'un Maraudeur, surtout que Potter était du genre entêté, ses demandes avaient atteint un nombre record et la préfète était souvent à cours de réplique cinglante originale.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, elles se mirent en route vers leurs salles communes. La préfète ouvrit la voie pour toutes ses camarades avant de regagner son dortoir, accompagnée de la dernière conspiratrice d'un an sa cadette.

La lueur démoniaque ne quitta pas les yeux de Lily de tout le chemin, si bien que ses amies n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole. Quand elle se coucha, elle laissa un sourire machiavélique fleurir sur son visage. A l'abri de l'obscurité, elle pouvait laisser apparaître son côté sombre. Fini la préfète parfaite, Potter allait découvrir à ses frais de quelle trempe elle était et elle allait adorer ça…

* * *

_Alors comment trouvez-vous cette Lily ? Un petit mot, une petite phrase, ça me ferait plaisir ! Le petit bouton en bas..._


End file.
